peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrorizer
(This page is about the extreme metal magazine. For the American band of the same name, see Terrorizer(2)). Terrorizer is an extreme metal music magazine published by Dark Arts Ltd. in the United Kingdom. It is released every four weeks with thirteen issues a year and features a "Fear Candy" covermount CD, a twice yearly "Fear Candy Unsigned" CD, and a double-sided poster. Terrorizer published its first issue in October 1993 with Sepultura on the cover. The magazine's name derives from seminal grindcore band Terrorizer(2) (who got their name from the death metal band Master's first demo in 1985) and as such, the magazine was an early champion of the emerging death metal scene, a tradition that it carried on and expanded to include all sub-genres of extreme metal, adopting the slogan "extreme music - no boundaries" in 2003 with issue 108, also the first part of the Thrash Special. After a second issue with cover stars Carcass, the then editor, Rob Clymo, took a risk by putting Metallica on the cover which, although caused controversy with elitists, symbolised a move towards broader musical coverage. Despite this, Terrorizer's pulse remained firmly on the extreme metal underground with Cradle Of Filth winning best demo and Fear Factory best newcomer in the 1993 Readers' Poll. (Read more on Wikipedia.) Links To Peel British radio DJ John Peel, famously a champion of death metal and grindcore, revealed himself to be a fan of the magazine in an episode of Home Truths on BBC Radio 4: "...I took several copies of a music magazine called 'Terrorizer' out of my luggage before leaving for New Zealand via Los Angeles in 2002 and given the hostility of the officials we encountered in California I'd say we did the right thing..." Peel regularly played Terrorizer's free CDs featuring extreme metal music on his show and admitted visiting the offices of the magazine on his 07 March 2002 show. Terrorizer also gave Peel a copy of the album of Black Sabbath covers in Latin by Estonian outfit Rondellus that he first played on his 04 June 2002 programme. The magazine's former editor Nicky Terry joined with Peel to write the foreward for the book Choosing Death: The Improbable History of Death Metal & Grindcore, which was published in September 2004, a month before Peel died. Albert Mudrian, the author of the book, convinced both of them to do the foreward and in an interview with Earache, he mentioned how he convinced Peel: "I had to chase down John's agent for a few months regarding interviewing him for the book.She eventually gave me John's phone number, so I called him up, had a great chat, and he said, "If you ever need anything else, just give me a call." Later, when I was determining who could do a great introduction for the book, he was the first person who came to mind. So I just called back and asked him to do it, and he immediately said yes. I couldn't believe it. Ultimately, I think he can help legitimize the music for a lot of people that might otherwise dismiss death metal as something they never listen to or consider a viable form of music."http://www.earache.com/WickedWorld/interview/choosing_death/choosing_death.html Shows Played ; 2000 *13 September 2000: Pissing Razors: You'll Never Know (Compilation CD - Terrorized v8) Terrorizer (JP: 'The engaging teenbeat sounds of Pissing Razors. Can't give you the title cos that's on the CD and it's in the machine.') *20 September 2000: Pissing Razors: You'll Never Know (Compilation CD - Terrorized v8) Terrorizer (JP: That was for Mary Anne Hobbs who we love a lot, and that band are probably mates of hers and staying at her flat) ;2002 *07 March 2002: Lock Up: Retrogression (free CD - December 2001) Terrorizer magazine *March 2002 (FSK): Beaten Back To Pure: Whores Bath (Free CD with Terrorizer magazine, Dec 2001 – Terrorized, Vol 15) Terrorizer *10 April 2002: Beaten Back To Pure: Whores Bath (Free CD with Terrorizer magazine, Dec 2001 – Terrorized, Vol 15) Terrorizer *11 April 2002: Tidfall: The Empire Of The Pleasure Of Flesh (Free CD with Terrorizer magazine, Dec 2001 – Terrorized, Vol 15) Terrorizer *23 April 2002: Impaled Nazarene: The Humble Fuck Of Death (Terrorizer magazine sampler CD – Terrorized Vol. 15) *30 April 2002: Tidfall: The Empire Of The Pleasures Of The Flesh (Terrorizer magazine sampler CD – Terrorized Vol. 15) *08 May 2002: Scalplock: 'Levelling Device/Define' (LP 'Terrorized Vol. 16') Terrorizer Cover Mount CD *14 May 2002: Crown: Drugged Unholy (Free CD with Terrorizer magazine #99) *16 May 2002 (Radio Eins): Meads Of Asphodel: 'Rise In Godless Hell (Compilation CD-Terrorized Volume 15)' (Terrorizer Magazine) *21 May 2002: Red Harvest: Humanoia (free CD with Terrorizer magazine – Terrorized Vol. 17) Terrorizer *23 July 2002: Watchmaker - 'Broken By Refraction (LP - Now That's What I Call Terror 18 )' (Terrorizer) *24 July 2002: Vader - 'Whisper (LP - Now That's What I Call Terror)' (Terrorizer) *05 September 2002: Send More Paramedics - 'Zombified' (Terrorizer) *24 September 2002: Tangaroa - 'Cowardice Towards A Princess (LP - The Abominable Showcase)' (Terrorizer) *08 October 2002: 3 Stages of Pain: 'Invention V (LP-Now That's What I Call Terror 19)' (Terrorizer) *03 December 2002: Napalm Death: 'The Icing On The Hate (free CD with 'Terrorizer' Magazine issue 20) *10 December 2002: Converge - 'Downpour (LP - Terrorized Vo.20)' (Terrorizer Magazine) *17 December 2002: Detrimentum - 'Scales To Measure The Misfortune Of Man (LP - Various - Terrorized Vol.20)' (Terrorizer Magazine) ;2003 *25 February 2003:Yattering: Panic In A Sea Of Blood (LP: Terrorized #21) Terrorizer *26 February 2003: Narcosis: 'Hit It, It's Still Moving' (CD: Terrorized Vol21) Terrorizer (JP: "Well, I expect they love their mothers…") *04 March 2003: Thekevorkiansolution: 'Tokyoteencrush (Album, Comp.: Terrorized V21)' (Terrorizer) *06 March 2003: Since By Man: 'Push The Panic (LP-Terrorized v21)' (Terrorizer) *13 March 2003 (Radio Eins): Thekevorkiansolution: Tokyo Teen Crush (cover album with Terroized Magazine - Terrorized v21) *25 March 2003: Narcosis: Hit It, It's Still Moving (Album, Comp.: Terrorised V21) Terrorizer *15 April 2003: Intestine Baalism: Flesh For The Twelfth Omnipotent (Album, Comp.: 18 Explosive Tracks To Herald Armageddon) Terrorizer *17 April 2003: Ravenous - 'Clotted Cryptic Writings (LP: 18 Explosive Tracks To Herald Armageddon)' (Terrorizer) *03 June 2003: Blood Has Been Shed - 'Beginner's Luck (LP- Terrorizer v23)' (Terrorizer) *19 June 2003: Blueprint - 'International House Of Dirt (LP- Terrorized V 23)' (Terrorizer) *26 June 2003: Lamb Of God - 'Ruin (LP - Terrorized V23)' ( Terrorizor) *08 July 2003: Ephel Duath - 'The Passage (LP- Terrorized V23)' (Terrorizer) *15 July 2003: Beecher - 'Dead For Weeks (LP- Terrorized V23)' (Terrorizer) *01 October 2003: Thus Defiled: Spiritual Abduction (LP – Terrorized 24) Terrorizer (JP: “Hard to imagine what ‘spiritual abduction’ actually involves.”) ;2004 * January 2004 (FSK): Serenade Of A Martyr: Eye Of Fire (v/a CD - Terrorized 25) Terrorizer *14 January 2004: Crown: Face of Destruction/Deep Hit of Death (Various Artists LP - Terrorized 25) Terrorizer *20 January 2004: Immemorial: Day Of Anger (Album, Comp.: Terrorized 25) Terrorizer *11 February 2004: Premonitions of War - 'Layover (LP - 'Fear Candy 01')' (Terrorizer) *17 February 2004: A Case Of Grenada - 'Artificial Sun Kills Ideologists (LP - Fear Candy)' (Terrorizer) *09 March 2004: Premonitions Of War: Layover (Album, Comp.: Fear Candy 1 (Unknown)) Terrorizer Magazine Covermount *April 2004 (FSK): Goatwhore: The Black Art Of Deception (v/a CD - Fear Candy 02) Terrorizer *21 April 2004: Vampire Mooose: Dose Mazaros (Comp. LP - Fear Candy 02) (Terrorizer) *25 May 2004: Behexen: 'By The Blessing Of Satan (CD, Comp.: Fear Candy Three)' (Terrorizer) *01 June 2004: Isor - 'You Can't Make A Clown out of Cocoa' (LP- Fear Candy 03) - Terrorizer *08 July 2004: Reign Of Erebus: Maelstrom (Album, Comp.: PHD Presents…) Terrorizer *13 July 2004: Carcass - "Incarnated Solvent Abuse" (LP - 'Fear Candy 05') - (Terrorizer) *15 July 2004: Hirax: 'Hostile Territory' (LP 'Fear Candy 05') Terrorizer *05 August 2004: Gutworm: Incantation (Album, Comp.: Fear Candy 05) Terrorizer *07 October 2004: Darkthrone - "Sacrificing to The God of Doubt" (LP - 'Fearcandy 07') - (Terrorizer) *12 October 2004: Amon Amarth - "An Ancient Sign of Coming Storm" (LP - 'Fear Candy 07') - (Terrorizer) *08 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Walls Of Jericho – 'Theres No I In Fuck You' (LP- Fear Candy 10) - (Terrorizer) ;Other *July 2002 (Peel's Record Box): Various - 'Now That's What I Call Terror 18 (Free on the Front of Terroriser Magazine)' (Terrorizer) *December 2002 (Peel's Record Box): Various - 'Terrorized Vol.20' (Terrorizer) *March 2003 (Peel's Record Box): Various - 'Terrorized Vol. 21' (Terrorizer) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Periodicals Category:Featured Articles Category:Compilations